La noche que nunca paso
by Chichibell
Summary: Esta historia es sobre la noche que Brennan se queda a dormir con Booth, y lo que pudo haber pasado la primera ves que estuvieron juntos.
1. Chapter 1

Caminaba por toda la sala, daba vueltas al sofá una y otra ves, siempre tratando de no acercarse demasiado a las ventanas Booth se lo había sugerido antes asi que le haría caso, aunque un par de veces se detuvo frente a ellas y asomo una mirada rápida sobre las persianas, todo se veía solo, tranquilo, solo podía escuchar a lo lejos ambulancias, automóviles en movimiento, los ruidos típicos de una ciudad.

1:55am- No habían pasado ni dos horas desde que Booth se fue a la cama, Tempe aun no podía conciliar el sueño, solo daba vueltas de un lado a otro pensando todo lo que había sucedido las últimas horas, pensando en el peligro en el que se encontraban todos, y el miedo que le daba tener que despedir a otra persona cercana a ella, Miedo?, ella tal vez no podría ni admitir para sí misma tener miedo de aquella situación, podría ser esa la razón de su insomnio….

/Brennan/

No podía sacar de mi mente la mirada de el señor Vincent*, algo ilógico, en realidad yo lo conocía muy poco, solo lo necesario para poder desarrollar nuestro trabajo, por que había de sentirme así, como si algo me faltara, como si algo grande en el pecho me estorbara para respirar, Vincent estaba muerto y yo no había podido hacer nada, el solo se había ido, era algo inevitable, algo que así tenia que suceder, aunque la idea de que hubiese sido Booth el que recibiera esa bala me hacia mas difícil el poder respirar, es por esa razón que decidí alejarme hace mas de un año de todos esos casos riesgosos, de todos los peligros, yo no se si podría resistir ver morir a Booth, ya pase por eso cuando en el FBI lo hicieron pasar por muerto, y aquella ocasión no había resultado como yo lo pensaba, desde entonces algo extraño aparecían en mi sistema algo distinto, un sentimiento que no estoy acostumbrada a sentir, tal ves todo lo que habíamos pasado con Booth realmente me ha hecho mas frágil, mas susceptible a los que sucede a mi alrededor, mas humana, tal ves era por eso que no dejaba de ver a Vincent pidiéndome que no lo dejara ir, ¿Por qué razón lo haría?, yo, a mi me agradaba , creo que así era, a pesar de sus impulsos por soltar datos irrelevantes y distraer la atención de todos en el laboratorio el….. el realmente me agradaba-

Ya eran casi las 3:00am debía de intentar dormir un poco tal ves Booth ya estaría sumido en un profundo sueño, siempre se duerme muy rápido, ya me había tocado comprobarlo un par de veces cuando teníamos que salir de la ciudad a resolver asesinatos en los suburbios, aun que su sueño siempre es muy ligero, tal ves haya desarrollado ese mecanismo de defensa después de su paso por la guerra, yo tenia que intentar hacer lo mismo que el, seria un blanco fácil para Broasky si no pudiera mantenerme despierta al siguiente día.

/Booth/

Que sucede conmigo?, nunca suelo tener pesadillas, desde que había decidido establecerme en el FBI todas esas viejas pesadillas de la guerra habían terminado, no entendía que era lo que me estaba pasando, tomare un poco de agua, espero que Bones haya podido dormir en ese incomodo sofá, hubiese preferido que ella fuera quien durmiera en la cama, aun que seguro que yo estaría mas incomodo que ella en el sofá, bueno tal ves hubiera intentado que compartiéramos la cama, pero con todos los sentimientos inconclusos entre nosotros dos tal ves eso no seria una buena idea, debe ser muy duro para Bones ver a otro becario partir, primero Zack, ahora Vincent, no se si esta ves lo resista, algo de culpa tengo yo por querer que se dejara llevar mas por sus emociones, eso la ha vuelto mas vulnerable, aunque dudo mucho que lo demuestre, ella siempre es la parte racional en nuestro equipo.

Esto de volver a dormir me esta resultando muy difícil ahora, solo puedo pensar en lo extraño que es estar así, saber que Bones esta del otro lado de la puerta, no se por que ahora me resultaba tan distinto, después de que nos dijimos lo que sentíamos, siento como si no pudiera pasar cierta distancia con ella, aunque antes hubiésemos sido mas cercanos, corporalmente mas cercanos, ahora un solo roce, o un abraso resulta mas incomodo aunque muy emocionante al para mi.

Decidí echarle un vistazo a Brennan solo para saber que todo estaba bien, abrí poco a poco la puerta intentando no producir ningún sonido que ella pudiera captar, ahí estaba ella dormida, tranquila, me sentí tentado a ir y observar mas de cerca como dormía, pero preferí no molestarla, esto estaba siendo muy difícil para ella necesitaba descansar.

Volví a la cama a intentar dormí, no sin antes revisar que la pistola estuviera en su lugar, preparada por si algo pasaba, mire el reloj, 3:43 AM, cerré los ojos para volver a dormirme, intentando no recordar mis antiguas pesadillas.

/Brennan/

-¡No me dejes ir!, ¡no hagas que me valla!, me encanta estar aquí, ¿Por qué quieres que yo me valla?-

-No Vincent Yo no quiero que te vayas, todos aquí te queremos, yo quiero que estés aquí, ¡yo no te estoy dejando ir!- ¡YO NO TE DEJARE IR!

Desperté de un brinco, todo había sido un mal sueño, Vincent me culpa a mi de su muerte, el cree que yo lo he dejado ir, que yo no he hecho nada por salvarlo, que es esto que siento, no quiero que el piense eso de mi, como puede la gente pensar eso de mi, que yo quisiera que el muriera, mis ojos se fueron llenando de lagrimas, Vincent ya no estaba, había muerto frente a mis ojos, y me pedía a mi que no lo dejara ir, y yo no hice nada.

Tal ves las personas tenían razón, yo era un ser humano frío, sin capacidades para involucrarme personalmente con nadie, mucho menos para demostrar mis sentimientos a nadie, al único que se los había mostrado era a Booth, aunque demasiado tarde parece, no distinguía que era esto que sentía en el pecho, era algo nuevo para mi, sentía una necesidad muy grande, la necesidad de que alguien cuidara de mi, no por que me sintiera débil, solamente por que podía entender este sentimiento como miedo, miedo de perder a quien mas he querido, y a quien mas me a demostrado que me quiere, que esta conmigo siempre, y que me ha hecho mejor persona, jamás pensé que yo pudiera necesitar de alguien mas para sentirme bien pero ahora, tenia miedo y necesitaba que alguien cuidara de mi, aun que eso fuera lo mas irracional que he pensado en mi vida, Ángela siempre me decía que pensara con el corazón y eso era lo que intentaba hacer, por que no podía confiar en mi cerebro, ya una ves me había hecho tomar decisiones equivocadas, me levante del sofá y permanecí sentada unos minutos pensando y como algo extraño mis ojos no paraban de llorar, era como si todos los sentimientos de mi vida hubieran decidido salir en ese momento, tenia un dolor tan grande, por todo lo que Vincent pensaba de mi, por como yo le había fallado al dejarlo ir, no podía mas con esa pena, no le encontraba sentido a sus palabras que eran mas que reclamos para mi.

No sabia que hacer para calmarme y decidí ver si Booth se encontraba despierto, la verdad es que solo quería correr y abrasarlo pero no quería molestarlo el tenia que descansar mas que yo, abrí poco a poco la puerta intentando no afectar el silencio que existía en la habitación, pero como dije antes Booth tiene el sueño muy ligero y al instante se levanto de un brinco de la cama con su arma apuntando hacia mi, supongo que esperaba que algo estuviera pasando en el reloj ya eran las 4:47am.

Lo mire apenada secándome las lagrimas para poder observarlo bien,

-perdón, por despertare, no puedo dormir, todo es tan confuso para mi, yo no puedo dejar de pensar en Vincent-

Booth aun con su pistola en la mano me dijo –no te preocupes, no estaba dormido, que sucede?, esta todo bien?, prefieres que baje el arma?-

Asentí con la cabeza a esto ultimo y me acerque unos pasos mas hacia su cama, mire al piso, por que las lagrima no dejaban de salir de mis ojos, cuando la levante no pude detener mi demostración de derrota, mi vulnerabilidad, con un nudo el la garganta le dije –Es Vincent, el me pedía que no lo dejara ir, pensaba que yo era quien lo sacaba de ahí, no dejaba de decirme, no hagas que me vaya, no me dejes ir, que clase de persona creen todo que soy, de verdad soy como todos dicen, de verdad era yo tan fría?.


	2. Chapter 2

/Booth/

Ahí estaba ella, Temperance, parada frente a mi puerta, podía ver esa cara que ponía cuando sus sentimientos le ganaban a su cerebro, baje mi arma al ver que era ella, no paraba de llorar y yo solo quería abrazarla decirle que todo estaba bien que yo nuca dejaría que nada le pasara, pero en todo este tiempo que hemos pasado juntos aprendí a mostrarle mi apoyo solamente si ella lo requería, por que de otra forma le parecería un abuso a su espacio personal, así que espere a que hablara, la notaba muy triste, culpable, por lo que había pasado….

-de verdad soy como todos dicen, de verdad soy yo tan fría?-

pregunto ella desvaneciéndose en un llanto, tome su mano y la acerque a mi para que se sentara en la cama y poder tranquilizarla,

-No, no es así Bones, Vincent, el no hablaba contigo, el….

Pensé mucho en terminar esa frase por que sabia lo que ella pensaba de dios y de cualquier otra deidad existente,

-el hablaba con dios, o con el universo tal ves, el amaba estar aquí y amaba trabajar contigo, el no te culpa a ti, el quería otra oportunidad para seguir con nosotros, pero a veces no funciona así-

-pero porque, el me veía a mi, me lo decía a mi, yo….

-tranquila no era una platica contigo, claro que no eres una persona fría, si lo fueras no estarías así por Vincent-

-si fuera real la existencia de un dios, el habría dejado que el siguiera con nosotros-

se quedo viendo directamente a mis ojos como esperando que yo, que era un hombre de fe, pudiera resolver sus dudas sobre dios, pero no era tan sencillo.

-el asigna una misión para cada uno de nosotros y Vincent ya había cumplido la suya, no estés triste, el fue muy feliz, y amaba lo que hacia-

ella agacho su mirada, tal vez mi explicación no había sido suficiente para ella, pero ni yo podía entender por que dios hacia esto a veces, pero volvió su mirada hacia mi después de derramar unas cuantas lagrimas mas, sabia que me necesitaba pero no quería obligarla a nada que no quisiera hacer, yo solo podía mirarla, como siempre solía hacer, descifrar lo que sus ojos sentían.

-podrías… podrías abrazarme?-

me pregunto ella con su cuerpo acercándose al mío, yo solo asentí con la cabeza y la rodee con mis brazos, solo yo sabia lo frágil que era, a veces pensaba que ni ella sabia que lo fuera, así nos quedamos unos minutos hasta que nos quedamos recostados en la cama, ella seguía llorando, solo por momentos se calmaba, yo no quería dejar de abrazarla, sentía que se desmoronaría si así lo hacia, entonces trate de calmarla haciéndole platica.

-vamos Tempe todo esta bien, le dije haciendo una caricia a su cabello y rostro, -yo estoy aquí contigo, todo va a estar bien-

La mire a los ojos y por un momento ella se tranquilizó, y me regreso el gesto tomando mi mano con su pequeña mano y mirándome fijamente, tenia mucho que no hacíamos eso por que algo pasaba nuestras miradas conectaban al instante y parecía como si nada mas existiera, era fácil que ella supiera lo que yo sentía cuando miraba mis ojos, y yo ya había aprendido a descifrar lo que sus ojos decían sobre sus sentimientos, de pronto todo empezó a ir muy rápido, como la primera ves que probé sus labios hace ya casi 7 años, nuestros ojos no se cansaban de mirarse, pero nuestros rostros, y sobre todo nuestros labios pedían algo mas, de pronto nos empezamos a acercar cada ves mas, rostro a rostro, ella comenzó a rosar su nariz con mis mejillas, yo la verdad tenia miedo, no quería aprovecharme o hacer algo de lo que ella no estuviera segura, así que agache mi rostro, y tome su mano y la volví a mirar,

-quiero con todas mis ganas besarte- dije con temor pero sin dejar de mirarla,-pero no quiero que esto afecte por lo que estamos pasando-

ella agacho su mirada, la vi desilusionada, que tonto fui ella estaba tomando confianza, ahora lo había arruinado.

-yo la verdad, también quiero besarte y dejar que esto nos lleve a donde sea, que pase lo que tenga que pasar, pero no quiero que lo hagas si aun no estas seguro de lo que sientes- dijo ella algo decaída

la verdad es que yo si sabia que sentía, y mas en esos momentos, ella era la mujer, la que yo había esperado y la que me había esperado después de lo de Hanna, la que había estado conmigo todos estos años, con la que había compartido toda mi historia, era ella, siempre lo sentí así, pero los miedos nos hicieron detenernos en el pasado.

volví a rodearla con mis brazos, y ella se acomodo viéndome de frente, esta ves yo me acerque a ella, poco a poco nuestros labios iban quedando mas cerca y esta ves ninguno se detuvo, sus labios eran como los recordaba, los mas suaves que he probado en mi vida, era como magia, aunque ella no creyera en eso, estar así era inevitable, si en el pasado había tenido que contener mis ganas por tomarla del rostro y dejarme llevar por sus besos, esos besos que desde el principio sabia que eran para mi, y solo para mi.

/Brennan/

Estar así con Booth, su labios, su cuerpo, la forma en que dejaba pasar una caricia por mi rostro cada par de segundos, hacia que mi mente dejara de trabajar me volvía un ser normal y corriente, o por lo menos así creía yo que sentirían los demás el resto del tiempo, pero no cambiaria la mas alta inteligencia por las sensaciones que el provocaba en mi cuerpo, algo ilógico lo se, pero esas emociones eran algo nuevo para mi, yo que había pasado por relaciones, aunque no duraderas si llenas de pasión y emociones salvajes, pero nada de eso se comparaba con lo que yo sentía mientras mis labios estaban junto a los de Booth, encontraba que teníamos un ritmo único, los dos lográbamos una conexión diferente , pero nos complementábamos, el dejaba que mis labios fueran agresivos y los envolvía en su ternura, en su suavidad, nunca había notado lo perfectos que eran sus besos, ni muy secos, ni muy húmedos, pero realmente apasionados, había momentos en que sentía que me perdería en el, que dejaría de ser yo un solo ser humano para convertirme en algo de su propiedad, pero esta ves no había miedos, esta ves quería que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar, quería quedarme así pegada a el todo el tiempo, eso me hacia sentir segura, me hacia sentir mas fuerte, con el yo me sentía invencible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los nombres aquí utilizados pertenecen a la FOX, y esta historia no esta hecha con fines de lucro.**

/Booth/

En este momento nos importaba muy poco que la noche se pasara, nosotros continuábamos besándonos apasionadamente, como melodía nuestros labios pasaban de ternura a pasión, una y otra ves, nuestras manos jugaban con los rostros del otro, yo no podía dejar de rosar sus mejillas, ella hacia remolinos en mi nuca con sus dedos, cada que nos deteníamos nos mirábamos fijamente y volvíamos donde lo habíamos dejado, éramos imanes que se atraían entre si, mis labios y sus labios no podía permanecer separados, me detuve un instante alejándome con ligeros besos cortos, la mire, sabia lo que iba a pasar, los dos sentíamos ansias por arrancarnos la ropa, y dar el siguiente paso, pero yo quería estar seguro de que estuviéramos haciendo lo correcto, la mire y acaricie su rostro

-Te quiero, -le dije casi al oído,-¿estas segura de que podamos continuar?-dije bajando mi mano por su cuello, ella cerro sus ojos al sentir mi caricia, como en señal de aprobación a lo que iba a suceder, la volví a besar pero esta ves fui bajando los besos hasta donde estaban mis manos, ella me tomo del rostro, pensé que me detendría, pero regreso mis labios a los suyos y deslizo sus manos por debajo de mi playera, acariciando mi espalda, -Estoy preparada para lo que tenga que pasar- dijo ella con un suspiro mientras mis besos se intensificaron, nuestras lenguas hacían una revolución, ella tomo la playera y la levanto para quitármela, yo no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos, esto estaba pasando y los dos lo queríamos, estábamos tan cerca que ya podía escuchar su respiración agitarse, ayude a quitarme la parte de arriba de mi ropa y la tome por la cintura acariciándola por los costados y subiendo mis manos por todo su cuerpo, le quite el suéter que le había prestado para dormir, y así piel con piel seguimos hundidos en caricias calidas y besos apasionados.

/Brennan/

Moria de nervios, estaba sucediendo, no digo que nunca hubiera imaginado estar así, en esta situación con Booth, siempre había imaginado y dado por hecho que los dos seriamos muy compatibles a la hora de tener sexo, pero esto era algo mas, y me gustaba cada movimiento que hacia con mi cuerpo, cada caricia que iba acompañada por sus besos que ya recorrían cada parte de mi cuerpo, siempre creí que seriamos perfectos, que no tendríamos inconvenientes al dejarnos llevar por la pasión, pero los dos estábamos nerviosos, se notaba en nuestros actos, con algunos movimientos torpes que no pudieron detenernos, parecíamos primerizos y era claro que ninguno de los dos lo era, yo sabia que tenia que hacer pero me fallaba la destreza, era tanta adrenalina creo yo, que entorpecía mis actos, estábamos ahí, Booth y yo haciendo el amor, esto era algo mas que cualquier cosa que yo hubiera hecho antes, éramos perfectamente compatibles, eso era seguro, energía teníamos de sobra, y la creatividad no nos faltaba, aunque quería que esta ves fuera él, el que me amara a su manera, ya tendría yo mi turno para hacerlo a la mía, y la verdad es que lo que el hiciera provocaba en mi todas las reacciones químicas que pudieran existir en mi cuerpo, hasta sentir su agitada respiración en mi cuello hacia que no quisiera que parara, era imposible que yo imaginara algo así algo tan perfecto, yo me sentía moldeada perfectamente a su cuerpo, que cada caricia encajaba en el lugar perfecto, y cada beso le daba una sensación inigualable al acto que estábamos realizando, ahora podía entender a lo que Booth se refería,

-Estamos rompiendo las leyes de la física- solté afirmando lo que el me había dicho que podía suceder, pude ver que apareció una sonrisa en su rostro que desaparecían junto a mi boca, con mas besos apasionados,

-estamos rompiendo con tantas leyes, que esto debería ser pecado- dijo el continuando mi tema sin dejar de hacer, lo que hacia de forma maravillosa.

El ritmo sin duda era melódico, de algo tierno llegamos a algo apasionado, y tanta pasión culmino en el acto mas tierno y apasionado que yo había presenciado, todo se volvió calma, silencio, no recuerdo que hubiera un momento en que hubiéramos dejado de besarnos, pero esta ves nuestros besos eran lentos, nuestros cuerpos agotados, y solo caricias suaves, lo mire, y lo que vi fue maravilloso, el, Booth, tenia esa mirada de una profunda tranquilidad que siempre me había gustado ver.

/Booth/

Podría permanecer así todo el tiempo, mirándola a los ojos, algo habríamos hecho bien por que tenia una hermosa sonrisa en el, sabia que estaba cansada, igual que yo, y ya casi amanecía, envolví su cuerpo con mis brazos,

-Eres maravillosa, espero no haberte decepcionado-

-nunca podrías decepcionarme, fue… mágico- jamás pensé que ella podría utilizar el termino magia para describir lo que habíamos hecho, pero era la verdad, así se sentía, le bese la frente, ella se acurruco en mi pecho, y le dije con voz baja – descansa, duerme un poco- ella solo asintió con la cabeza,

-Te quiero Temperance-

-Te quiero Seleey- era la primera ves que escuchaba mi nombre con tanta ternura, y la primera ves que ella me decía que me quería y me encantaba como se oía en sus labios, los dos terminamos por dormirnos, abrasados uno junto al otro, como si solo fuéramos uno solo, por primera ves.


	4. Chapter 4

/Brennan/

Me despertó un intenso aroma a café, me movía en la cama, no me quería despertar de el hermoso sueño que había compartido con Booth la noche anterior, escuche la puerta abrirse pero no hice ningún intento por abrir mis ojos, hasta que sentí las frías manos de Booth recorrer mi espalda, y un beso en el cuello,

-vamos Bones, despiértate, tenemos que ir a tu departamento y de ahí al laboratorio,- dijo mientras me volteaba con sus manos, yo aun con mis ojos cerrados pero ya despierta, puse cara de puchero, sabia que a Booth le causaría mucha gracia mi cara, el río y me beso los labios, - Vamos bella durmiente, es tarde- la verdad es que por mucho habíamos dormido unas 2 horas, apenas ivan a ser las 7am, decidí abrir mis ojos, ahí estaba el, con esa cara que entraba dentro de lo que se podía determinar matemáticamente como belleza, y ese cuerpo perfectamente estructurado, mirándome con una enorme sonrisa, al parecer aun no se nos pasaba el efecto de la noche anterior, pero volví a la tierra, y ordene mis ideas, tome la bata de Booth y me levante de la cama dejándolo a el en ella, -Voy a tomar una ducha rápida- le dije mientras me alejaba, tenia miedo, eso era obvio, no quería que todo lo que había pasado hubiera sido una confusión, que fuera solo que nos dejamos llevar por el momento, por la situación, Vincent había muerto y yo no podía sentirme feliz por eso, escuche la voz de Booth del otro lado de la puerta- no quieres que te haga compañía, seria mas rápido si nos bañáramos juntos, - dijo entre risas, el estaba feliz eso era indudable, -no me tardo nada, solo me daré un baño rápido,-

-no hay tanta prisa- escuche decir a Booth quien ahora se encontraba afuera de la regadera, totalmente desnudo, entro en la ducha y yo me apresure a cubrirme, como si nunca nos hubiéramos visto en nuestro traje de piel,

-vamos Tempe, te olvidas que ya te he visto todo, y que recorrimos nuestros cuerpos hace apenas unas horas?- esta declaración me sonrojo mas de lo que quería, y mi cara lo demostraba- ya lo se Booth, - no pude evitar mirarlo y querer volver a comérmelo a besos, pero algo pasaba conmigo, no podía sentirme contenta, había vuelto a pensar en todo y había vuelto a ser yo la Temperance que buscaba racionalizarlo todo, que no necesitaba socializar con nadie, pero ahí estaba el desnudo con sus manos sobre mis caderas, y pidiéndole a mis labios una extensión de esa noche que jamás olvidaríamos, que mas da, tal ves esta seria la ultima ves, o tal ves el se arrepentiría, al final vería que no me quiere, pero por ahora yo también quería alargar el mayor tiempo posible mi estancia en el perfecto y anatómicamente moldeado cuerpo de Booth- así que lo bese, bajo la regadera, volvimos a estar juntos, y seguía siendo algo novedoso para mi, el podría hacerme sentir algo especia con cada caricia, con cada beso, hasta con cada mirada provocaba incendios en mi vientre desnudo.

Después de tremendo acto, decidimos hacer lo que debíamos, bañarnos, el suavemente lavo mi espalda, y yo la de el, no sin dejar de besarnos.

-Te espero en la sala mientras te vistes, te serviré café- dijo mientras se iba del cuarto solo con unos boxers blancos que se ajustaban muy bien a sus glúteos, sonreí para mi misma al descubrirme mirado ese atractivo de Booth.

/Booth/

Bones, vamos, se hace tarde,- le dije mientras esperaba sentado en la sala de su departamento, la verdad es que ya no podía pasar ni un minuto sin ella, y ya se había demorado mucho en su cuarto cambiándose de ropa, por fin salio, se veía tan hermosa, esos ojos, llevaba una hermosa blusa amarilla, que jamás le había visto, hacia que su piel resaltara, esa piel de terciopelo que tenia,

-no era necesario que te pusieras tan guapa, probablemente hoy no te vea en todo el día, y me darían muchos celos que anduvieras así por todo el laboratorio,- le dije sin pensármelo, y acercándome a ella para verla mas de cerca, y poder besarla, era lo único que me mantendría con energía por todo el día, hasta que llegara la noche y tal ves….

-Sabes lo que sucede ahora verdad?- dijo Brennan interrumpiendo mis pensamientos,

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿Esta todo bien?- dije mas que confundido

-Tenemos que ir con calma, Vincent, el … acaba de morir, y no quiero que vayamos por ahí haciendo demostraciones de amor en publico, se me haría demasiado desconsiderado,- dijo ella fría y distante, algo pasaba, le estaba entrando el pánico,

-Va a ser como tu quieras Tempe, no tengo antojo de que otra ves nos entre el pánico y terminemos en distintas franjas horarias, te he dicho que te quiero, y tu me has dicho que me quieres, bueno, espero que no solo haya sido por ser amable por que en ese entonces yo…

-Claro que te quiero, me ha llevado muchos años poder decírtelo, no lo voy anegar ahora, pero si tengo miedo, y quiero que lo llevemos con calma, solo tu y yo,- dijo con esa carita que ponía cuando le entraba el pánico, me acerque a ella y le di un beso, de esos pequeñitos, -no quieres demostraciones en publico?-

-no, quiero que seamos tu y yo, solos, en esta casa, o en cualquier lugar donde solo estemos nosotros, por ahora- dijo en tono de seguridad

-Ok, entonces vámonos, te dejo en el laboratorio como si nada hubiera pasado, y vuelvo por ti en la noche,- dije esperando que ella se imaginase el resto,

-si, vuelves por mi ya que hayas atrapado a Broadsky,- dijo contestando mis pequeños besos,

Tomamos camino al Laboratorio y la deje en la entrada no si antes susurrarle al oído, - no se como sobreviviré sin tus besos todo el día,-

-Ve por el malo, y vuelve por mi cuando termine el día,- me acerque a sus labios, era inevitable que no se me antojara besarla después de tremenda frase, pero ella movió sus labios y coló co su mejilla,

-sin demostraciones en publico, fue lo que dijimos, te veo en la noche- dijo mientras besaba la comisura de mis labios,

-Podría acostumbrarme a esto- dije sobre lo mucho que me encantaba saber que seria yo quien pasara por ella cada noche,

-Si tu puedes, yo también podré, pero necesitare mas paciencia que tu,- dijo dedicándome una de sus hermosas sonrisas y se alejo por el estacionamiento,

Tal ves así seria por siempre, al menos eso espero.

**FIN**

Gracias por leerme, esta es una nueva experiencia para mi, y bueno subiré mas historias, esta ya la tenia guardada hace tiempo, menos el final, así que espero que les haya gustado y que me den sus opiniones para mejoras dentro de lo posible.


End file.
